Hätte was tun sollen!
by fliedermaus
Summary: Ein Ausritt endet für Hermione anders als gedacht, denn sie hatte nicht mit der schwarzen Gestalt gereschnet die sie beobachtete...


**Hätte etwas tun sollen!**

Ein schöner Tag zum ausreiten, dachte Hermione als sie mit ihrer pechschwarzen Stute Thixa, über weite Ländereien ritt. Wo sie genau dran war, wusste sie nicht, sie wollte einfach nur ausreiten, um auf klare Gedanken zu kommen. Die letzten Jahre waren einfach zu viel für sie gewesen und nun brauchte sie ein wenig Ablenkung. Vor genau 3 Jahren hat sie als beste Schülerin den Hogwortsabschluss gemacht doch leider war sie nicht allein auf ihrem Thron der besten ihres Jahrganges, sie musste ihren Titel leider mit diesem eingebildeten, platinblonden Slytherin teilen. Sogar jetzt noch Jahre später, bringt dieser Name sie noch zum schaudern. All diese Jahre der Erniedrigung gingen nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei, obwohl sie immer versucht hatte die Starke zu spielen, hätte sie sich am liebsten jedes Mal ,wenn sie als Schlammblut beschimpft wurde, eingesperrt und den ganzen Tag geweint. Doch das war Vergangenheit. Jetzt war sie eine ausgebildete Professorin für Verwandlung und durfte sogar nach den Ferien als Professorin in Hogworts unterrichten.

Doch ein anderes Thema war die Liebe, sie hatte zwar immer wieder kleine Affären, aber war es nie eine langfristige gewesen, oder hätte es sich gelohnt für den Jungen zu kämpfen. Die meisten waren nur für kurze Zeit an ihr interessiert und ließen sie meistens wegen einer anderen schnelleren Nummer sitzen. Die einzige Beziehung, die etwas länger gehalten hatte war die mit Ron gewesen, doch diese ging auch nicht gut aus. Nicht weil Ron sie betrogen hätte, sonder da von Anfang an die ganze Beziehung von Hermiones Sicht unter einem schlechten Stern stand. Wusste Hermione zwar schon seit ihrem 5. Schuljahr in Hogworts, dass Ron Gefühle für sie hatte, doch erwiderte sie diese nie so richtig. Dies blieb auch so; doch jeder fing an in ihnen das perfekte Liebespaar zu sehen und dies führte auch dazu dass Hermione sich einbildete auch etwas für Ron zu empfinden. Doch nach kurzer Zeit entdeckte sie, dass ihre Gefühle nie über Freundschaft hinausgingen, doch brachte sie es nie übers Herz ihn zu verlassen. Erst nach einem halben Jahr, mehr oder weniger glücklichen Tagen beisammen, trennte sie sich von Ron. Für ihn brach wie sie es schon vermutet hatte, eine Welt zusammen, in dieser Zeit half ihr Harry viel, denn sie brauchte einen der ihr zuhörte. Wie sie es von Anfang an gewusst hatte, distanzierte sich Ron, nach ihrer Trennung, zusehends von ihr. Auch noch heute, gibt er sich ihr gegenüber sehr distanziert, ist er zwar noch immer für sie da, falls sie ihn einmal brauchte, gab es den Ron von früher aber nicht mehr. Heute ist Ron ein erfolgreicher Auror und so sieht Hermione ihren Freund nur noch sehr selten, einerseits ist dies natürlich gut, denn so laufen sie sich nicht ständig über den Weg, doch andererseits ist es natürlich eine starke Bewehrungsprobe für ihre sowieso schon angeknackste Freundschaft.

Harry der sich zur Verwunderung Vieler, nach seinem Hogwortsabschluss auch für den Professoren Beruf entschied, ist eigentlich der gleiche geblieben. Nach wie vor hält er in allen Hinsichten zu ihr, sogar in der Sache mit Ron hat er sie verstanden, hat er von Anfang an Hermiones Beweggründe bemerkt. Doch hat er sie deswegen nicht kritisiert, hätte er in ihrer Situation nicht anders gehandelt, er unterstütze sie sogar in Tagen wo es ihr richtig mies ging, und sie einfach nicht mehr weiter wusste. Uns solchen Tagen gab es viel. Auch heute noch hat er immer ein offenes Ohr für sie. Oft in ihren gemeinsamen Jahren während ihrer Ausbildung brauchte Hermione seinen Rat, in punkto Männer. Doch zurzeit hat Hermione die Männer einfach satt, vor kurzen erst ist eine von ihren Beziehungen zu Bruch gegangen. Deswegen entschied sie sich einfach Thixa zu nehmen, ihre Stute sie sie vor 3 Jahren geschenkt bekam, zu satteln, Proviant einzupacken und einfach nur los zureiten. Einfach der Nase nach, wohin der Wind sie gerade führte. Oft hat sie es so gemacht und Thixa ist eine wirkliche gute Hilfe, denn sie bringt Hermione einfach auf andere Gedanken.

Sie ritt gerade in einen Wald hinein, es war ungewöhnlich dunkel in diesem Wald, wusste sie zwar dass sie sich irgendwo in der Zauberwelt befand, doch seitdem sie von ihrem Haus fort geritten war, waren schon 2 Tage vergangen sodass sie ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht richtig deuten konnte. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch nicht weit von ihr entfernt, Hermione schrak auf konnte aber nichts Genaueres identifizieren. Was war das, ein Tier oder war es etwas anderes, es kann ja auch irgendein Monster sein, hier in der Zauberwelt kann man nie wissen, was sie überfallen will. Könnte es sogar einer von Voldemorts Todessern sein, die es noch immer gab, obwohl man von Voldemort selbst seit 2 Jahren nichts mehr gehört hatte. Doch die Todesser waren eine Plage überall trieben sie ihr Unwesen. Also konnte es auch diesmal einer irgendwo lauern und sie überfallen. Was war nur los mit ihr, denn normalerweise konnten sie solche Geräusche nicht aus der Fassung bringen, hatte sie doch schon viel schlimmere Sachen miterlebt, doch etwas beunruhigte sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. Ein Vogel flog aus einem Gebüsch war das vorhin nur ein Vogel gewesen es hat gar nicht so geklungen. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf was dachte sie da bloß schon wieder, wollte sie eigentlich ausreiten um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und nun dachte sie an irgendwelche Mörder die hinter den Hecken hervorspringen, sie abschlachten und verschwinden würden, sodass ihre Leiche nicht gefunden werden konnte da niemand wusste dass sie sich gerade hier aufhielt. Sie hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht fertig, tauchte eine finstere Person auf, ganz in schwarz gehüllt. Die Gestallt murmelte etwas, und kurz danach flog Hermione im hohen Bogen aus dem Sattel und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Ihr Pferd lief weiter und schaute nicht mehr zurück. Die Gestalt näherte sich in einer eigenartigen Gangart nach wenigen Schritten hatte er sie erreicht. Sie lag wehrlos auf dem Boden, konnte nichts tun, um sich zu verteidigen. Die Gestalt hatte sie erreicht stand unmittelbar über ihr. Was würde jetzt passieren? Was würde er mit ihr alles anstellen? War das nun mein Ende? Unzählige wirre Fragen strömten durch Hermione Kopf als sie ihre auswegslose Lage wahrnahm. Als sie aufblcike um wenigstens ihren Peiniger zu erkennen, erblickte sie lange Blonde Haare. Sei hatten eine sehr helle Farbe. Platinblond war das richtige Wort für diese Haarfarbe. Das Gesicht konnte sie nicht erkennen da die Haare die ihrem Gegenüber vom Kopf hingen das Gesicht versteckten. Doch konnte sie erkennen dass diese Person eine sonderlich blasse Hautfarbe hatte. Irgendwie kam ihr dieses Aussehen bekannt vor. Schlagartig kam ihr die Lösung, war es zwar schon Jahre her, dass sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Hatte sie doch damals gehofft dieses Gesicht nie mehr in ihrem Leben sehen zu müssen. Doch mal wieder hatte das Schicksal es nicht gut mit ihr gemeint. Warum musste sie gerade hier auf Malfoy treffen…

TBC

_Bitte seid nicht allzu streng mit mir; bin noch ein Neuling in diesen Sachen ;) Nichtsdestotrotz würde ich mich über Rewievs freuen so kann och wenigsten das verändern was euch gar nicht gefällt/ aber positive Rewievs nehme ich auch gerne in Empfang…_

_Nächstes Kapitel kommt auch bald, und probiere sogar es etwas länger zu verfassen. Aber wenn ich nichts weiter von meiner Fic. Haltet sagt es mir, und ich belästige euch nicht weiter damit…_

_Hab euch lieb…_


End file.
